


Unchanged

by JauneValeska



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Nora's son has a bad day due to the comments of others, and thinks he has to change himself. Nora tells him he doesn't  have to.





	Unchanged

"Mother can I get an image inducer?" Thad asked out of the blue after school. His mother stared confused and the teenager looked away, 

" Why? You look perfect to me."

"They say things about me." Thad explained." Individuals, not just students but I won't name who. They always say things to my face after you drop me off always about how I look nothing like you. Like my blonde hair or my eyes which are bright gold, or that my smile makes me seem like I'm full of myself or insane. I listen to them all day and someone even asked what am I? I just want to hide it away."

" That's not even a temporary students, Thad you are a gift. How you look is completely unique, incredibly shway as well. Your going to remain looking like the real you, but that place isn't right for you." She hugged him before playfully messing up his hair." Now do you want to run?" She received her answer in the form of his emerald lightning.


End file.
